


Fatal Expedition

by lucifersbff, sherlockscott_ackerman



Series: Attack On Sherlock [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Angst, Betrayal, Character Death, Janine Hawkins - Freeform, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Moriarty Has a Twin, Multi, Romance, Sherlock Holmes & Molly Hooper Friendship, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Temporary Character Death, Violence, angsty, eruri - Freeform, mystrade, sister Janine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4700174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucifersbff/pseuds/lucifersbff, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockscott_ackerman/pseuds/sherlockscott_ackerman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To You, 2000 years from now. </p><p>Sherlock Holmes is a newly graduated trainee in the 103rd Trainees Squad. He only has one reason for joining the military. To piss his older brother off. </p><p>John Watson is one of the best trainees in the 103rd  Trainees Squad. He only has one mission. To heal the wounded and destroy all titans. </p><p>Neither of them expected to find each other among the chaos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! So quick introduction, we are Laura and Shakira, we're aspiring writers and enjoy creating no profitable work for your, the readers, entertainment! We came up with this story together and we will be writing it together. Some chapters maybe written entirely by me (Laura) and other chapters maybe entirely written by Shakira. Some chapters will probably be both of us at times! We really hope you enjoy this story, HOWEVER, please be warned... Major angst is ahead.  
> Anyone copies this we will find you.
> 
> "I found love where it wasn't suppose to be, right in front of me," - Amber Run, I Found.

**Year:** 850

 **Squad:** 103rd

 **Mission:** Recover Wall Maria 

 **Commander In Charge:** Mycroft Holmes

 **Current Status:** Battle yet to take place

 

It was standard proceeding, Sherlock doing something his elder brother disapproved off, having Sherlock called into his office at the Head Quarters, being lectured on Sherlock's stupidity and recklessness... And it would always end the same way. 

"Bored!" Sherlock hissed whipping his swords around in a twirling motion. "Bored!" 

"Sherlock for goodness sake, put your swords away and sit down!" His elder brother said in a firm voice. 

"This whole conversation is irrelevant and quite frankly pointless. We both are already well aware of the choice I have made, is there any need for us to sit here and pretend that you would for one second be upset if something utterly tragic were to happen to me?" 

Mycroft stared at him blankly then cleared his throat in an awkward manor. 

"On the contrary, brother of mine, your loss would break my heart,"  

Sherlock snorted shaking his head at his brother. 

"You always were a terrible liar, Mycroft," Sherlock allowed himself a quick smile. Then reality set in again, he straightened his back and with slight hesitation murmured softly. "I best leave now...Can't have be late for my first mission now can I Commander? Goodbye brother dear," He spun around and began to stalk away at a ferocious pace.

"Sherlock!" Mycroft called out to his brother one last time. Sherlock stopped dead in his tracks. "Come back safely," 

Memories burst open through the locked doors in Sherlock's mind palace. The laughter of children filling his ears, the smiles of his Mother, his Father, the soft fur of Redbeard beneath his fingertips. _Sentiment._ Always came out at the worst time. 

Sherlock continued walking. 

John gazed at his little house for much longer than he probably should have done. He hated this house. It wasn't the one he had grown up, the one he had lived in as a child was behind Wall Maria. The house had been flattened by a titan, along with his Mum and Dad inside. This house belonged to him and his sister. They were fortunate enough that their parents had left them enough money to provide for themselves, none of their other family members had wanted to take them in. At first John and Harry had stayed with their friends, they lived apart from each other for about a year, too traumatized to look each other in the faces and see their parents staring back.

When John had announced he was joining the military Harry had flipped. Having not seen his sister for a year and a half he was astonished when she showed up on his doorstep, screaming her head off about him willingly going to his death. It was then they both decided to buy a small house with the money their parents had left them. Harry needed a stable home to live in whilst John was away training and John needed a home to return to when he came back. Not that it was really what you and I would call 'home'. Or John for that matter. 

John hated this house. He despised the constant smell of alcohol which came from Harry's room, he loathed how quiet the house constantly was, no laughing, no singing. Harry and him barely ever spoke unless it was to exchange pleasantries. Until today. 

John stiffened as he heard his sister sigh in exhaustion next to him. They had both been stood outside of their house for about an hour now, just staring, remembering all of their losses and the losses that were yet to come. John knew he needed to leave right about now, that the other trainees would be waiting to leave but he couldn't move. His feet had been rooted to the spot in which stood by invisible vines, tying him down. It wasn't that he was afraid, if there was one thing that John Watson was it wasn't a coward. He made himself believe he was fearless. Right now he didn't feel fearless, right now he felt like the scared little child he once was. 

"Johnny," His sister whispered, her gaze still focused on the house. "I need you to promise me something and I need you to mean it," 

"Harry if you're about to ask me what I think you're going to ask me then-" 

"No John! You need to promise me that you are going to come back!" Harry yelled whipping her head to the side, glaring daggers at her younger brother. "Everyone leaves me! First Clara gets eaten... And then Mum and Dad... You're the only person who has ever come back to me John. Mum and Dad left me to take care of you and I failed, I've failed you so much, I left you alone for a year and I am so sorry, I should have never let you join the military, I should have never started drinking... Please don't leave me John," Harry's face was burning, tears staining her chubby cheeks and her lips quivering. 

"Harry, my God-" 

"You are coming back to me, understand?" 

"Harriet please-" 

"Good luck," She sent him a teary smile, her lips still wobbling slightly. She breathed in once more and then all but ran back into their house, slamming the door behind her. 

John stared after her his apology still caught in his throat. 

Sherlock had never seen the squad so anxious before. Lestrade was eerily quiet, his normal cheery self tucked away. Anderson and Donovan were being even louder than usual which showed Sherlock how nervous they were too. Molly had her arms wrapped her chest in an attempt to almost hold herself together, Jim was stood beside her looking pale faced. John was still yet to arrive and Sherlock's stomach churned at the thought.

John Watson, top of the trainee squad, about to go to his death. His friend John Watson, the only person in the damn world who had bothered with him and he was going to die. John was as good as this squad got, he was the definition of stealth, a perfect soldier ready for anything. Sherlock, being ranked fourth in the squad, had admired and envied John from the very start of their training. And now he was going to die. 

There was so much Sherlock wanted to say to John. _You've saved me, I was so lonely without you, you've been protecting me from the moment we met, you're the most important person in my life, I think I may have fallen in love with you..._

Sherlock froze at his last train of thought. Oh God. How could he have been so blind, this entire time, every laugh with John, every smile, every reassurance, every single damn conversation. John had kindness engraved into his skin, love written in his smile and hope so pure it brightened his eyes. He was in love with John Watson... And he would never get the chance to tell him. 

 

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten minute before the expedition, and Sherlock just stays fascinated with John.

**Year: 850**

**Squad: 103 rd  **

**Mission: Recover Wall Maria**

**Commander in Charge: Erwin Smith**

**Current Status: Ten Minutes before the Expedition starts**

“Scouts! Listen up” the commander boomed as he stood in front of the scouts. Sherlock rolled his eyes, by the time the commander had found the courage to speak to the scouts; he had already deduced what the commander was going to say.

Sherlock’s eyes wondered, as he completely blocked out the voice of his commander, he was searching for something, well more like someone. His searching didn’t take too long as his eyes landed on the back of the sandy blonde’s head. This was the man who inevitably calmed the sociopathic scout. Sherlock would do anything for him; he would ruin his name for him.

By the time Sherlock had finished deducing how John was probably feeling and how many of his fellow squad members were going to die on this expedition, everyone had started to relax. Unlike Mycroft, Sherlock failed to see why people would give their lives to this cause.

“Sherlock?” A voice said from next to him. Sherlock turned his attention to the speaker. He saw a silver haired male who he knew well, who held a cigarette between his index and middle finger.

“Graham, you know if you keep smoking it’ll kill you and Mycroft won’t be happy” Sherlock commented looking back at where the blonde stood. The blonde had moved, inside Sherlock’s mind sirens were going off.

“It’s Greg. Yeah well, Mycroft should stop giving me them. Oh hey John” Greg said turning to the blonde male. At the mention of the name Sherlock turned to his shorter companion. Keeping his face void of emotion, Sherlock looked at John.

“I wonder what Erwin has planned? I mean whatever he has planned obviously Mycroft knows therefore you’ll know Sherlock” John said with a hopeful smirk.

“No, they know this mission is a failure, yet they want to continue, the commander is sure that something will go wrong” Sherlock informed the two men in front of him.

“That’s pleasant. Last night I was talking with Mycroft about getting everyone together for his birthday” Greg casually commented. Sherlock watched Greg as he fidgeted where he stood. ‘ _Nervous, casually talking about Mycroft, signs of how scared he is. Mycroft must’ve said something’_ Sherlock thought.

“Greg that sounds great, I mean you’re one of the top five best soldiers in the 103rd squad, you beat Sherlock” John chuckled. Greg smiled slightly before checking his equipment. John turned to Sherlock who was still staring at him. 0

“Sherlock are you alright?” John questioned.

“Harry asked you to stay again” Sherlock said. He always sounded casual to John and John guessed it was because he was socially inept.

“Bloody amazing” John said, “How’d you manage to work it out this time”

“I guessed, plus you reek of alcohol. Since you’re breath doesn’t smell like alcohol it had to have been passed on by someone who drinks an excessive amount. Harry in your case.” Sherlock muttered. He could see John’s face, Sherlock knew everything about John. Nothing could surprise him because he had already deduced as much.

“Hmm, earlier whilst Commander Erwin was talking you weren’t listening, were you?” John mumbled the question, even though it sounded more like a statement.

“Earlier people talking, none of them me, no I wasn’t” Sherlock informed his hobbit friend. John smiled as he looked at the nervous scouts around him. Sherlock couldn’t help but hold a smile of his own. Seeing John happy and smiling like that caused the sociopath to want to smile. To want to hug his friend but this was the scouting corps, any sort of loving emotion was pointless, this was also Sherlock who would rather sit in a room full of people then admit to what he viewed as an illogical emotion.

“Sherlock? Sherlock? You did it again” John said interrupting Sherlock’s thoughts. Sherlock made a noise to inform his companion that he was listening as best as he could. “I said when we get back I think we should help Greg and Mycroft. I mean they barely have time for each other with Mycroft being a secondary Commander and a squad leader.”

“Greg? Don’t you mean Gavin” Sherlock replied with his own question.

“You and names. Sherlock for a genius it baffles me how you can’t remember the name of one of your best friends” John huffed. That was when everything went quiet as both men heard their commander shout his orders.

“Soldiers, it is time. Get ready! We’re moving out. Corporal Levi, make sure your squad is correctly prepared.” Erwin shouted as the scouts began to march away from the head quarters and to the main gates.

This was the moment where the anxiety caught up with John. It was Sherlock’s job to make sure John was alright, that he wasn’t harmed. John looked up at his taller best friend and man he loved.

“Ready Sherlock?” John questioned.

“Of course, an easy enough mission like this, the game is on” Sherlock said. In his peripheral vision, Sherlock could see a spider like figure walking with the scouts, he didn’t know why he couldn’t ignore it but he did know it meant something would go wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John race into the battle with their teammates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!  
> We both are sincerely apologetic for the late update. Both of us just started our A levels and we've both been extremely busy with coursework. We are both so sorry and we promise to try and keep up a regular updating schedule. - L and S
> 
> 'And as I've aged the only thing I think has changed, is that the demons have moved from under my bed, into the inner depths of my head.' - As It Is, Can't Save Myself

John’s heart was beating in his ears. His muscle were tense and poised for battle. Any second now Commander Erwin would give the final signal and he, along with the rest of the Trainee squad, would go jumping straight into the fire. John hadn’t realised that he had any last regrets until this very moment, a minute before him and his friends would be launching themselves into their graves. Catching sight of the coal black curls beside him made his regret stare at him straight in the face. 

John would never have a future with Sherlock.

If they hadn’t joined the military would they have met in different circumstances? Would they have had a future together of some kind, whether that be as friends… or as lovers? John had dreamed for the last 3 years about having a relationship with the strange man next to him. The idea had plagued his thoughts from the day he had met him.  
John glanced at Sherlock again. His eyes roamed over Sherlock’s unreadable features. He knew that he should be concentrating on the creatures which loomed beneath his feet but all his brain could think was Sherlock Holmes what have you done to me? 

“Cadets it’s time to venture over the wall.” Commander Erwin’s voice shattered John’s final moments of peace. He stared at the Commander, his body all moving, ready to salute. The Commander took a flare gun off of his belt, lifted his arm straight up and pointed it towards the clear blue sky. “For humanity!” He bellowed firing the gun off and saluting with his right arm braced over his chest. 

John threw his right arm over his heart and his left arm flew behind his back. His spine straightened, his chin lifted and he joined in with the rest of the cadets as the screamed: ‘For humanity!’ 

He sprinted towards the edge of the wall, taking one last look at the tall man who was running beside him. A sense of dread squeezed his chest as he thought this could be the last time he would ever see him. He noticed the look of anxiety from the purse of his lips and the fear in his eyes, though any of their teammates would have overlooked this, John noticed. He always noticed and he knew that Sherlock was thinking the same thing as him. Abruptly Sherlock jerked his head towards John. 

“I’ll see you on the other side,” Sherlock said in the tenderest voice that John’s ears had ever heard. He swallowed, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment and then gave Sherlock the softest smile he could manage. 

“Don’t you dare die on me Holmes,” 

John leaped from the wall. 

They were everywhere. John wasn’t sure what he had expected… but it wasn’t this. There were 7 meter titans and 5 meters everywhere he turned. Already grabbing wildly in the air for the cadets which were soaring above them. A 7 meter was approaching from behind John, he could hear the heavy footsteps approaching him and he wasted no more time hovering in the air. The wind whipped at him as he glided through the air. He made sure to keep high, his body straying close to the deserted buildings around him. 

“John!” 

John skidded onto a rooftop and turned towards the voice quickly. It didn’t sound panicked, if anything the voice sounded relieved. Finally he caught sight of a plump man flapping through the air uncontrollably. He knew who it was immediately as the figure grew closer. 

“Mike!” He yelled in relief, running towards the edge of the rooftop and clutching Mike’s arms when he was close enough to him. John slung his arm around the man’s shoulder briefly then pulled back to assess the damage on him. 

Mike’s face was smeared with patches of blood. Part of his jacket was torn and there were scratch marks in his trousers. John stared at him in bewilderment, it was as if the man had been attacked… but yet he was still here, alive and well. 

“What the hell happened to you?” He asked his eyes sweeping over Mike again for confirmation that he wasn’t in fact injured. Mike’s eyes glazed slightly and he swallowed loudly. 

“Kate’s dead,” He whispered after a moment. 

John’s jaw dropped. An image of Kate, the girl with strawberry blonde hair and a smile which melted hearts everywhere. About two weeks ago they had celebrated her seventeenth birthday. John’s stomach clenched at the thought. Sweet little Katie, always by Irene’s side… 

“Is Irene?” 

“No, she was there when it happened, but she’s fine. She got away lucky, like myself…” Mike breathed in quickly, rubbing his hands over his eyes and attempting to steady himself once again. “We were trying to take down a 15 meter titan, don’t look at me that way John I know it was ambitious, Christ, Kate knew how risky it was but Irene… She was sure we could take it down. She went to attack it before we got the chance to tell her not to! Kate and I, we tried to catch up with her but before we could a crawler got to us-“ 

“What the fuck is a crawler?” 

“An abnormal, a titan that crawls on the ground. We weren’t that far behind Irene when the bastard snagged Kate’s leg. It wouldn’t let go of her John, the fucker just held on. Kate held on to me, she grabbed at my jacket, my trousers but the titan was too strong. Irene had turned back to help us but by the time she reached us the titan had Kate in its mouth and we were drenched in her blood,” Mike’s voice had been reduced to sobs and his shoulders were trembling as if there was an earthquake erupting inside of his body. 

John’s eyes soon glistened with tears. Kate had only been seventeen. Mike sobbed and John, in his mind, said goodbye to the girl with the strawberry blonde hair. He wanted to thank her for the sacrifice she had made, willingly throwing herself into this game of death, but even that felt wrong. Her death wasn’t a sacrifice. It was just wrong. 

“Mike we need to move,” John placed his hand over Mike’s shoulder and spoke to him a low voice. “We can’t stand here any longer, we’ve surely been spotted by now,”  
Mike’s shoulders began to shake again but this time it wasn’t from crying. His shoulders shook as his bitterly chuckled. 

“Let them find me,” He hissed, taking a step backwards and letting his body plummet to the ground. 

“Mike!” John screamed racing forward and bounding from the building. They both fell, Mike speeding towards the ground ten times faster than John’s. His back hit the hard floor and a cry of anguish ripped from his lips. 

Mike’s body was twisted in all different angles on the ground, his face was contorted in pain and though John scrambled to him and frantically had looked for a heartbeat, there was nothing life like coming from him anymore. 

John stared down at the face of his dead friend. He had known Mike since they were children. Their parents had been good friends and when they came to visit the Watson’s Mike would always come and play with Harry and him. Mike Stamford’s cheeky smile clouded John’s vision and a noise which sounded inhuman tore itself through him. His friend was dead. 

A thump behind him made him turn. John surveyed the area, his eyes growing wide at the sight of a titan moving like a caterpillar along the floor. It was the crawler. Feeling the hot white rage surge through his blood, he sprang up from his position next to Mike and charged towards the beast. 

The crawler was quick. Bouncing up as John rocketed over its head and attempted to fix his grapple hook into the titan’s nape. It was as if the titan had expected this though because as soon as John went to aim for its neck it slammed its body to the left leaving him to aim for the rooftop of the building closest to him. He threw his body onto the rough pads and in a hurry looked fixedly downwards towards the titan. 

Mike’s body was snapped between the titan’s teeth. As the titan snapped it's teeth down with a snap and Mike's blood dribbled down it's chin, all John could think to himself was that this was a merciless world.


End file.
